A Plumbing We Will Go
'' |image=A Plumbing We Will Go.jpg |director= |writer= |starring= |released= |runtime= |preceded_by=''Rockin' thru the Rockies'' |followed_by=''Nutty But Nice'' }} A Plumbing We Will Go is the forty-sixth Columbia Pictures short subject starring The Three Stooges. Plot The trio are on trial for stealing chickens but are found not guilty due to apparently insufficient evidence. However, Curly pulls out his hat and chicken feathers fly out, which he claims is merely dandruff. As they exit, they antagonize a police officer (Bud Jamison). Next, they try to catch some food at a pet store by fishing in an aquarium tank with a rod and reel. The same police officer sees them. They hide, and Curly sees and punches a mannequin of a police officer as he says "Oh a cop Eh?". While repeating this for Moe and Larry, the real officer shows up and punches Curly. At a magic presentation on the street, the magician fires a shot, predicting to present a little lady in the box. Instead, he gets a bunch of laughs from the audience, when he sees the Stooges in the boxes whom are arguing amongst themselves. The police officer catches them and continues his chase. They run away and steal a plumber's van. The police officer runs after the van and gets on its trailer. Curly and Larry disconnect it, and the officer falls off and Curly laughs. After several minutes of driving, Moe stops the car and Larry and Curly fall out. A butler approaches them and says, "Finally! I called you plumbers over an hour ago! NOW get in the house and FIX THAT LEAK before it gets any worse" Moe begins to explain but notices that the police officer is coming closer. "We're plumbers." They run inside with the plumber's equipment but also accidently hit the butler and Curly goes "WOO! WOO WOO WOO WOO!". They are told that the leak is in the basement. "To the basement to the basement to the basement," They both say It takes a few moments for them to find the basement. When they do, they run around aimlessly at first. They find the leaky pipe, and Curly goes upstairs to shut off the water. He enters the bathroom and chases someone out. He unscrews the faucet and a water comes gushing out. He unsuccessfully tries to stop it. In the basement, Moe and Larry wonder why Curly has not shut off the water. Larry goes to the front yard to turn the water off there by digging a hole to the source. Back upstairs, Curly decides to put some pipes into the wall. He is shocked when the water continues to flow. He continues connecting pipes, and eventually traps himself. He picks up a drill and starts drilling a hole in the ground. In the basement, Moe manages to fix the pipe and laughs, "Who says you need brains to be a plumber?" Shortly after, water starts falling on his head. He yells at Curly to stop, "HEY STOP! KNOCK IT OFF!" Moe yells and then a crash is heard. Curly and quite a bit of water fall into the basement. Frustrated, Moe wrings Curly's nose with the pipe wrench. Moe tells Curly to get another pipe so they can fix it. Curly finds that a pipe is plugged up with electric wires — an electricity conduit, it turns out. So he pulls the wires out and they connect the pipe. In the process, strange things happen in the kitchen, bewildering the chef (Dudley Dickerson). First, while Curly struggles with the wires, the light bulb fixture moves, then the clock which spins out of control and falls to the batter, splashing the chef in the process. When Curly connects the water pipe with the conduit, the chef switches at the moment the light on, filling the bulb with water, which breaks on its pressure. When he switches the stove, a spray of water emits, flooding the kitchen up. "THIS HOUSE IS STILL GOING CRAZY!" He said and had to go back to the kitchen dressed in a raincoat and cap. Meanwhile, in the living room, the host is showing the crowd her new television set. They tune into a broadcast coming from Niagara Falls, and water splashes out of the television. "It's the Plumbers madam, and they're WRECKING THE HOUSE!" said the butler She attempts to call the plumber, but water sprays from the receiver. Frustrated, she leads the guests to the garden. Larry comes back in, and Moe tells them to collect their pay. However, a man goes into the bathroom and falls into the hole Curly left there. They help him up, start to say "NOW YOU DID IT! YOU RUINED A WHOLE DAY'S WORK!" and they discover it is the judge who tried them earlier. "IT'S THE JUDGE!" They scream and then run out into the yard, and try to escape by jumping into the hole Larry dug out earlier. At a magic presentation in the garden, the magician fires a shot, predicting to present a little lady in the box. Instead, the lady screams, flees out of the box, and out come the Stooges and the pursuing police force in foot patrol and motorcycles. Trivia *This is the highest rated Stooge short on the movie review website IMDB. *This is known to be Curly's favorite short. *In the season 10 episode of Supernatural, titled "Things We Left Behind", Sam and Dean watch the short on the laptop. *In Celebrity Deathmatch, Stone Cold Steve Austin pulled the trio during this short with the time machine and he stated that this was one of his favorite shorts. Category:1940 Category:Short subjects Category:Columbia Category:Moe, Larry, Curly